Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! : War Race!
by rajabasa72
Summary: Enam racer legendaris bergabung dalam sebuah team Untuk mengikuti sebuah ajang balapan mini 4WD dimana sang pemenang ditentukan tidak hanya yang tercepat dan terdepan,tapi juga yang terkuat dan mampu bertahan dilintasan
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua,rajabasa72 kembali lagi :D

sebelumnya saya mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa melanjutkan 2 cerita saya sebelumya

San sebagai gantinya saya terbitkan fict baru ini

So,Happy Reading

"Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! : War Race"

Disclaimer : Tetsuhiro Koshita & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Sport,Friendship,Action,Hurt,Romance

Rate : T+

Pair : untuk chapter 1 ini masih "Hint" dulu

Warning : Typo,alur cepat,dsb. 

~Don't like silahkan tinggalkan fict ini~

Chapter 1 : Bentuk baru Beat Magnum dan kemunculan geng The Crusher

Langit senja musim panas nan cerah menghiasi kota Tokyo, orang yang telah mengakhiri aktifitas keseharian mereka dan berbondong-bondong kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Diantara kerumunan itu nampak seorang pemuda SMA yang tengah menenteng sebuah tas pit berwarna putih. Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kegiatan belajarnya dan sedang menuju sebuah tempat. Ramainya jalanan kota Tokyo tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan dia tuju.  
Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan,akhirnya dia tiba didepan sebuah toko berlambang bintang 2 dengan tulisan "SAGAMI" tepat disampingnya. Sebuah seringai tergambar diwajahnya tatkala dia menatap toko tersebut. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam toko dan menemui sang pemilik toko yang tengah merapikan barang dagangannya.

"Hai paman!" sapanya kepada sang pemilik toko dengan ramah.  
"Oh Jaerani,Selamat datang!" balas sang pemilik toko."Kau baru pulang?".  
"Iya paman. Huuuhhh... hari ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku hampir meledak!" kata pemuda yang bernama Jaerani itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di bangku tamu toko.  
"Memang seperti menjelang libur musim panas seluruh sekolah di kota Tokyo akan mengadakan ujian khusus yang mengutamakan 3 mata pelajaran." Ujar pemilik toko yang bernama Sagami itu.  
"Paman,apa mesin minumanmu sudah selesai diperbaiki?Aku haus sekali!" kata Jaerani.  
"Mesinnya baru selesai diperbaiki tadi siang. Dan sekarang sudah bisa digunakan!" ujar Sagami.  
"Benarkah paman?Baiklah,kalau begitu aku ingin membeli minuman dulu!" seru dia bergegas pergi menuju mesin minuman untuk membeli sebuah minuman kaleng.

Tak lama kemudian pintu toko kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang anak SMP kelas 1 berambut biru dengan kacamata khas miliknya yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya.

"Selamat sore,paman!" serunya.  
"Oh selamat sore,Go!" ujar Sagami.  
"Eh,kak Jaerani?!" seru anak bernama Go itu dengan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaerani yang baru kembali dari mesin minuman.  
"Hai Go!" sapa Jaerani.  
"Sejak kapan kakak disini?Kupikir kakak masih di Indonesia?" tanyanya.  
"Kemarin,dan aku baru bersekolah hari ini alasan aku bisa kesini lagi karena program pertukaran pelajar,hehehe!" kata Jaerani. "Oh iya,biasanya kau kesini berdua dengan Retsu?".  
"Kakak hari ini sedang ada latihan sepakbola di sekolah." ujar Go.  
"Hmmm,begitu ya?" seru Jaerani.

Pandangan Jaerani tertuju pada tas pit biru milik Go.

"Kau hari ini membawa mobilmu.  
"Euuummm,sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba memperbaiki mobilku hari ini!" kata Go.  
"Memangnya kenapa dengan mobilmu?" tanya Jaerani.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaerani,Go langsung menghampiri dan meletakkan tas pit ya di atas meja toko dan memperlihatkan isi tasnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Jaerani ketika dia melihat mobil milik bocah biru itu yang sudah tak berbentuk mobil terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Chassis mobil terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Semua bagian hancur termasuk motornya. Kawat tembaga pada rotornya pun putus-putus.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Beat Magnum?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Dua hari yang lalu aku ditantang balapan oleh sekelompok orang-orang aneh,dan saat tikungan menjelang garis finish mereka dengan sadisnya menyerang Magnum hingga membuat Magnum jadi seperti ini!" ujar Go dengan nada emosi naik turun. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari mata kanannya.  
"Siapa mereka?Dan apa tujuan mereka datang kemari?!" tanya Sagami.  
"Entah,tapi mereka menyebut geng mereka dengan nama "The Crusher"!" kata Go.  
"The Crusher?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Iiiiggghhh!Benar-benar KETERLALUAAAAAAANNN!" seru Go dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai meninggi.

Jaerani benar-benar prihatin dengan nasib Go sekarang. Dia tau kalau Magnum itu adalah mobil andalan sekaligus partnernya dalam meraih impiannya sebagai pembalap mini 4WD tercepat di dunia. Sembari sesekali meneguk minuman soda kalengnya dia berpikir,mencoba mencari tahu tentang team itu. Sementara untuk Beat Magnum sendiri dia sudah memiliki keputusan yang pas untuk menentukan penggantinya.

"Go,apa saja yang kau alami saat bertanding dengan mereka?Maksudku,apakah ada keanehan saat mereka melaju?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Keanehan?Eumm... yang aku tau gaya lari mereka tak seperti gaya lari orang biasa!Mereka berlari dengan tangan lurus ke belakang!" seru Go.

Kali ini Jaerani merasa ada kejanggalan dengan geng yang ingin dia cari tahu asal usulnya itu.

"Geng dengan gaya berlari tangan ke belakang?Bukannya itu gaya khas ninja berlari?Apa mungkin mereka itu ninja?" batin Jaerani."Aku harus menemui Naruto besok!Mungkin dia tahu mengenai geng ini" sambungnya.  
"Apa yang kakak pikirkan?" tanya Go.  
"Go,besok hari Minggu kan?" tanya membuat Go bingung.  
"Memangnya kenapa kak?" tanya Go.  
"Ikut aku ke Konoha besok!Kita akan bicarakan ini ke Naruto!Mungkin dia tahu tentang asal usul geng "The Crusher" ini!" seru Jaerani. "Oh iya,sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memperbaiki Magnum. Tapi aku akan memberikan pengganti Beat Magnummu itu!".

Lalu Jaerani membuka tas pit putihnya. Benda yang pertama kali ia keluarkan adalah sebuah mobil berwarna putih dengan aksen vinyl dominan emas dan hitam.

"Neo Falconmu masih utuh kak?" seru Go saat melihat mobil yang baru saja keluar dari pit putih itu.  
"Yah,semenjak World Grand Prix 2 tahun lalu aku mulai jarang ikut balapan!" ujar Jaerani sambil mengambil sebuah mobil lain dari dalam tas pit ya.

Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari,Jaerani langsung menghampiri Go.

"Ambilah ini!" seru Jaerani sambil memberikan mobil yang bentuknya menyerupai Beat Magnum kepada Go.  
"Ini kan...?" tanya Go heran.  
"Yup,Beat Magnum GPA!Dan sekarang dia resmi jadi milikmu seutuhnya!" seru Jaerani.

Mata Go berbinar-binar tatkala melihat mobil yang diberikan oleh yang pernah dia pakai saat World Grand Prix 2 tahun lalu.

"Dari dulu dia merengek-rengek ingin menjadi partnermu,jadi kuberikan saja untukmu,Hehehe!" candanya.  
"Eh,terima kasih banyak kak!Aku akan mengambilnya!" seru Go.

Jaerani merasa senang dan sedikit lega karena bisa mengembalikan semangat si bocah biru penggila mobil kesayangannya,Magnum.

"Besok aku tunggu di depan rumahmu jam 7 pagi!Kita akan berangkat ke Konoha!" seru Jaerani.  
"Baik,kak!Kalau begitu aku aku pulang dulu!" Seru Go setelah meletakkan Beat Magnum GPA ke dalam pit dengan seenaknya berlari pergi meninggalkan toko.

Sagami menatap kepergian Go dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Jaerani,apa tidak apa-apa kau memberikan Beat Magnum GPA milikmu untuknya?" tanya Sagami.  
"Ahhh...!Seperti yang kubilang pada Go tadi,mobil itu merengek ingin bersama dengan Go, kuberikan saja untuknya!" ujarnya setelah meneguk kembali minuman sodanya."Paman,apa aku boleh pinjam lintasannya?Sudah lama si elang putih ini tidak turun lintasan lagi semenjak World Grand Prix 2 tahun lalu!" sambungnya sambil menatap mobil putih andalannya.  
"Ee... Eh ya silahkan!Pakailah sepuasnya,hahahaha!" seru Sagami.  
"Terima kasih paman!" Seru Jaerani. Lalu dia pergi ke bagian belakang toko yang sudah tersedia lintasan untuk ujicoba mobil mini 4WD.

* * *

Senja yang cerah berganti menjadi malam nan agak sunyi. Saat itu dirumahnya keluarga Seiba terjadi sebuah perbincangan antara kakak beradik Seiba dan salah seorang temannya yang kebetulan datang bertamu dirumah mereka.

"Pergi ke Konoha?" tanya sang Seiba berambut merah kakak dari Go,Retsu.  
"Benar,kak Retsu!Kak Jaerani mengajakku ke sana untuk mencaritahu asal usul dari geng The Crusher!" seru Go.  
"Apa itu nama geng yang menghancurkan Beat Magnum 2 hari lalu?" tanya teman Seiba bersaudara yang tak lain adalah Ichimoji Gouki.  
"Iya..." belum sempat Go menjawab pertanyaan Gouki,Retsu langsung memotongnya.  
"Tunggu,tadi kau bilang kak Jaerani disini?" tanya Retsu.  
"Iya kak!Aku bertemu dengannya di toko paman Sagami selepas pulang sekolah!" jawab Go.  
"Hmm?Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia akan kembali setelah lulus SMA?" sambar Gouki.  
"Entahlah,dia bilang kalau dia tengah menjalani program pertukaran pelajar?" ujar Go."Oh iya,tadi aku juga diberikan ini!" lanjutnya.

Kemudian Go menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengambil tas pit biru miliknya. Lalu dia membuka tas pit tersebut dan menampakkan isi dari tas pit itu. Saat Gouki dan Retsu melihat isi tas,nampak sebuah mobil mini 4WD utuh yang menyerupai Beat Magnum bertengger ria di bagasi tas pit tersebut.

"Ini kan...?" ujar Gouki.  
"Beat Magnum GPA?" sahut Retsu.  
"Dia memberiku mobil ini untuk menggantikan Beat Magnumku yang sudah hancur!" seru Go.  
"Beruntung sekali kau diberikan salah satu mobil tercepat dan paling mengerikan dilintasan!Belum lagi mobil itu adalah hasil modifikasi Beat Magnum yang dirancang oleh kak Jaerani!" celoteh Gouki.  
"Kak,apa kakak yakin tidak mau ikut besok?" tanya Go mengabaikan celotehan Gouki.  
"Kakak tidak bisa!Kakak masih fokus dengan pertandingan sepakbola antar SMA kakak senin nanti!" jawab Retsu.  
"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang ikut!Jujur aku sudah lama tidak mampir ke Konoha!" sambar Gouki.  
"Heeh,giliran ada tawaran seperti ini kau langsung semangat!" kata Go remeh.  
"Tentu saja,sudah lama aku tidak liburan ke luar kota,dan ini adalah salah satu kesempatanku untuk mengisi libur akhir pekanku!" seru Gouki.  
"Heh,bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Moegi kan,atau nenek muda berambut putih dengan dadanya yang besar itu!" ujar Go.  
"Enak saja kau kalau bicara!Kau sendiri punya otak yang lebih mesum dariku!" seru Gouki.  
"ITUKAN DULU,SEKARANG KAULAH SI MESUM TAK BERGUNA ITU!" emosi Go mulai memuncak.  
"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Gouki tak kalah hebohnya.

DUAKH...

"KALIAN BERDUA INI BISA DIAM TIDAKK?" Retsu yang kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka langsung menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah bakpao(baca : bulatan benjol) dikepala mereka.  
"IIIGGGHH,KENAPA KAKAK IKUT CAMPUUURR?!" seru Go sewot.  
"ITU KARENA PERTENGKARAN BODOH KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT KAKAK TIDAK FOKUS!" maki Retsu.  
"SALAH KAKAK SENDIRI MALAH MELADENI KAMI!" seru Go.

Dan akhirnya malam itu juga terjadilah kembali keributan antara Seiba bersaudara. Yah sedari kecil,mereka berdua memang susah itu di bidang pelajaran maupun di arena balap mini 4WD. Sementara Gouki hanya menatap heran pertengkaran mereka sambil mengelus kepalanya.

To be continued...

Nah selesai sudah chapter 1 nya

Jika merasa kurang puas akan saya perbaiki lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^-^

Dan jangan lupa...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E **

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo yo yo saya kembali lagi :D

Kali ini saya mempost chapter 2 ini agak panjang dari chapter sebelumnya

So tak perlu menunggu lama

Selamat membaca & Enjoying

"Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! : War Race"

Disclaimer : Tetsuhiro Koshita & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Sport,Friendship,Action,Hurt,Romance

Rate : T+

Pair : Naruhina

Warning : Typo,alur cepat,dsb.

~Don't like silahkan tinggalkan fict ini~

Chapter 2 : Sejarah Benda Penjinak Bijuu dan Rahasia Neo Falcon

Keesokan paginya, Jaerani sudah tiba di depan pagar rumah keluarga Seiba. Dia mengenakan kaos putih berkerah,celana jeans panjang semata kaki serta sepasang sepatu kets hitam. Wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung dan sedikit bosan. Sesekali dia memperhatikan arloji yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Heeh,lama sekali dia!" gunmam Jaerani.  
"KAK JAERANI!" suara teriakan keras menggema di daerah perumahan yang masih lengang itu memaksa Jaerani menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Dilihatnya sahabat lamanya,Gouki tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel ukuran sedang.

"Gouki?!" seru Jaerani."Kau ini,teriak-teriak sepagi ini!"  
"Aku berangkat dulu,Bu!" Suara lain terdengar dari rumah Seiba.  
"Hati-hati,Go!Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" suara seruan wanita yang tidak lain adalah nyonya besar keluarga seiba.

Setelah pintu rumah terbuka nampak Go keluar dengan pakaian khasnya dan menenteng tas ransel sama besar dengan milik Gouki.

"Pagi,kak Jaerani!" sapa Go sembari menghampiri Jaerani dan Gouki.  
"Kenapa kau mengajak Gouki juga?" bukannya membalas sapaan Go,Jaerani malah melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.  
"Kalau itu tanya saja langsung padanya!" ujar Go.

Jawaban tidak jelas Go membuat Jaerani heran.

"Heeh,ya sudah!Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Jaerani.

**Skip Time**

Jaerani,Go dan Gouki sudah berada di dalam sebuah bis dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah desa tersembunyi di pedalaman hutan Kyoto yang bernama Konoha. Desa dimana beberapa orang sahabat mereka tinggal. Jaerani masih mengutak-atik layar smartphone,Go tengah merogoh isi tasnya,sementara Gouki yang duduk berbeda kursi dengan mereka tengah tertidur.

"Aku akan menghubungi Naruto dulu!" pikirnya.

Lalu dia pun mencari nomor Naruto,dan setelah menemukan yang dia cari tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menekan tanda "call" pada bagian kanan nama pemilik nomor tak butuh waktu lama Jaerani menunggu telponnya tersambung dengan Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi!" Jaerani sedikit terkejut karena yang menjawab telponnya bukan Naruto,melainkan seorang perempuan.  
"Ah,ini bibi Kushina ya?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Benar,kau Jaerani kan?" perempuan yang mengaku bernama Kushina itu malah balik bertanya.  
"Bi,apa Naruto ada di rumah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kushina,Jaerani justru melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.  
"Oh si bocah kuning itu?Dia sedang ke tempat kerja ayahnya!" jawab Kushina.  
"Tapi kenapa handphonenya bisa sama bibi?" tanya Jaerani(lagi).  
"Biasa lah,dia memang masih sedikit ceroboh dalam merawat barang,hahaha!" ujar Kushina.  
"Heeh dasar Naruto!Aku khawatir bagaimana dia merawat mobilnya!" batin Jaerani.  
"Ada apa kau sampai menelpon dihari libur ini?"  
tanya Kushina.  
"Begini bi,aku hari ini akan pergi ke desa Konoha bersama Go dan hal yang musti aku bicarakan dengan Naruto!" jawab Jaerani.  
"Tunggu?Jadi kau sekarang ada di Jepang?" seru Kushina sedikit terkejut.  
"Iya bi,aku baru sampai dua hari lalu!" ujar Jaerani dengan santainya.  
"Bukannya dulu kau bilang kau akan kembali setelah lulus SMA?" tanya Kushina.  
"Sepertinya rencana itu dipercepat,bi. Minggu lalu aku dapat program pertukaran pelajar dari sekolahku dan kemarin aku baru masuk di salah satu SMA di Tokyo,hehehe!" seru Jaerani. "Oh iya,bi!Nanti aku telpon lagi kalau aku sudah sampai!" sambungnya.  
"Baiklah,nanti bibi akan menyuruh Naruto untuk menjemput kalian di gerbang!" kata Kushina.  
"Baik,sampai jumpa lagi bi!" seru Jaerani.  
"Jaa. . !" balas saat itu pula koneksi telpon mereka putus.

Go yang selesai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya langsung bertanya kepada Jaerani yang baru saja selesai menelpon.

"Siapa yang kakak telpon?" tanya Go.  
"Bibi Naruto yang akan menjemput kita digerbang nanti!" kata Jaerani.

Di sebuah kamar yang berada di sebuah apartemen yang letaknya berada dipusat Desa Konoha. Nampak Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven hitam yang mencuat ke belakang bak ekor ayam tengah terpaku pada notebook miliknya. Sorot mata pemuda itu tak lepas dari layar notebook yang menampakkan sebuah kabar terbaru saat itu.

"Mereka muncul lagi!" pikir pemuda itu dengan tatapan Dealthglare khasnya. "Sebaiknya aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada tuan hokage!"

Pemuda itu menutup notebook yang dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemennya. Setelah pemuda itu keluar dari apartemennya,dia langsung menghilang tak berbekas.

**Meanwhile**

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang letaknya berada di dalam kantor pemimpin desa Konoha atau lebih tepatnya di kantor kepala desa Konoha,terjadi keributan kecil antara seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning cerah.

"Iiigghh,ayolah ayah!Sampai kapan aku harus ditempat seperti ini!" seru pemuda itu sambil memijati pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ayah dari pemuda itu.  
"Sudahlah Naruto,lakukan saja sampai rasa pegal di bahu ayah hilang!" ujar pria itu.  
"TAPI SAMPAI KAAPPAAAAAANNN?!" teriak pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu geram.  
"Heh,dasar ayah menyebalkan!Gara-gara dia aku jadi membatalkan niatku untuk bertemu Neji!Bahkan aku sampai meninggalkan handphoneku dirumah!" batin Naruto merutuki ayahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven model ekor ayam tiba dihadapan pria paruh baya itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu langsung memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?" seru Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" jawab pria berambut kuning itu.  
"Mereka muncul lagi!" Sasuke langsung saja to the point mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada pria paruh baya itu.  
"The Crusher?" tebak pria itu.  
"Hn!" ujar Sasuke singkat.  
"Apa lagi itu?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang didiskusikan Sasuke dengan ayahnya.  
"Jadi kau belum tau ya?Apa Kushina tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?" tanya pria kuning itu.

Belum sempat Naruto buka mulut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering yang berasal dari handphone pria itu. Saat pria itu melihat layar handphonenya,terpampang jelas nama "Naruto" dan 3 tanda yang biasa ada pada saat seseorang ingin menjawab telpon.

"Ini pasti dari Kushina!" pikir si pria kuning itu. "Halo sayang?" sapanya sebelum akhirnya dibalas dengan sebuah teriakan keras yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah.  
"MINATOOOO!BERANINYA KAU MENIPUKU!" teriak Kushina.  
"Eeeeekk,me... apanya yang menipu?" tanya pria yang bernama Minato itu agak gagap.  
"KAU MANFAATKAN HARI LIBURMU KE KANTOR,BERPURA-PURA KERJA AGAR KAU BISA LOLOS DARIKU!" Kushina yang masih dengan emosi tak terkontrolnya terus memaki suami saat itu Minato sedang videocall mungkin dia akan melihat penampilan seram istrinya itu.  
"Eeeee. . . . . itu. . . . ?" Minato makin gugup.  
"LUPAKAN!SEKARANG APA NARUTO BERSAMAMU?" tanya Kushina masih dengan mode emosinya.  
"Iyah. . . . !" seru Minato. "Naruto,untukmu!" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Naruto.

Tangan Naruto sedikit gemetar ketika dia hendak menerima handphone itu.

"Huuh,tetap kuatlah Naruto!" batinnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.  
"H-Halo,Bu?" sapa Naruto setelah menerima handphone dari ayahnya.  
"Naruto,ini kau?" tanya Kushina santai. Nampaknya emosi wanita berambut merah itu sudah mereda.  
"Iya bu,ini aku!" jawab Naruto.  
"Pergilah ke gerbang desa sekarang. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" perintah Kushina kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.  
"Eh,baik bu!" seru Naruto.  
"Ya sudah,matikan telponnya!" seru Kushina.  
"Hai!" seru Naruto.

Setelah dia memutuskan koneksi telpon,kemudian dia menyerahkan handphone itu kepada sang ayah,Minato.

"Ini ayah,aku harus ke gerbang desa dulu!" kata Naruto sembari mengembalikan handphone sang ayah kepada tuannya.  
"Ya sudah,cepatlah!Aku khawatir orang yang akan menemuimu nanti akan bosan menunggumu!" ujar Minato.

Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja menuju gerbang desa. Sekarang hanya tersisa Minato dan Sasuke saja di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi?" Minato memulai kembali pembicaraannya.  
"Hn!?" ujar Sasuke singkat.  
"Apa kau tau pergerakan mereka sekarang?" tanya Minato.  
"Belum,tapi yang jelas mereka sudah mulai mengumumkan kemunculan mereka kembali melalui sebuah situs jejaring sosial!" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung Hokage dengan wajah yang agak lesu. Langkahnya gontai dan sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas penyesalan. Dia pikir sang ibu akan memakinya juga tadi karena keteledorannya meninggalkan handphonenya dirumahnya.

"Huuh!Kupikir ibu akan meneriaki aku juga?!" batinnya.

Kemudian dia menatap langit yang cerah dengan dihiasi sedikit awan. Pikirannya melayang dan mengingat kembali ketika dia bersama teman-teman satu timnya dulu berjuang menjadi nomor 1 dalam sebuah ajang balap mini 4WD tingkat internasional 2 tahun lalu.

"Heeh,bagaimana ya keadaan mereka sekarang?" pikir Naruto.

Dia masih asyik memandang langit dan tak menghiraukan apa yang ada dihadapannya selama dia berjalan menuju gerbang.

DUGH...

Tanpa sadar dia menabrak seorang perempuan hingga membuat perempuan yang ditabraknya itu hampir terjatuh. Naruto yang baru sadar beberapa detik langsung menahan perempuan itu hingga keduanya saling berpandangan.  
Naruto terkesima ketika melihat perempuan itu. Rambut indigo panjang sepunggung,kulit putih dan mata amnethysnya yang indah membuat seburat rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Tak terkecuali sang perempuan yang juga terkesima dengan Naruto hingga pipinya tak kalah bersemu dengan akhirnya mereka kembali tersadar.

"Eh,Hinata?" Naruto yang mengenali perempuan itu langsung memanggilnya.  
"N-Naruto?" balas perempuan bernama Hinata itu.

Refleks,Naruto langsung mengembalikan posisi Hinata kembali.

"Maaf ya. Aku asyik melihat langit dan tak tau kalau ada kau didepanku!" kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa khasnya.  
"Eh tidak apa-apa kok!Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena melamun!" ujar Hinata. "Oh iya!Ini untukmu!" sambungnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah rantang kayu khas Jepang kepada Naruto.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto setelah menerima rantang itu dari Hinata.  
"Itu ramen spesial yang aku buat pagi ini untukmu,dan beberapa sparepart mini 4WD dari kak Neji sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu timnya menangkap bandit di perbatasan Konoha-Suna lusa kemarin!" ujar Hinata tak lupa dengan senyuman manis khasnya setiap dia berbicara dengan lelaki kuning yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu.  
"Benarkah?Terima kasih banyak ya,Hinata!Aku juga mau nitip pesan terima kasih pada Neji,hehehe!" seru Naruto. "Oh iya,apa kau mau ikut aku ke gerbang desa?" ajaknya.  
"Eh memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata.  
"Entahlah,ibu bilang ada seseorang yang harus aku temui di sana!?" kata Naruto.  
"Baiklah,kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan!" sahut Hinata.

Sementara itu, Jaerani,Gouki dan Go tengah menelusuri jalan setapak yang letaknya berada di sebuah hutan yang cukup perjalanan mereka sesekali melihat-lihat keadaan hutan yang masih hijau dan asri.

"Hutan ini tidak berubah sejak kita pertama kali kesini!" seru Go.  
"Iya,bahkan jadi jauh lebih indah dengan adanya lampu taman disepanjang jalan ini!" sahut Gouki.  
"Sepertinya semakin kesini Konoha semakin maju!" ujar Jaerani.

Dan setelah sekian lama berjalan,mereka akhirnya melihat sebuah gerbang yang didalamnya terdapat bangunan-bangunan khas Jepang zaman Edo yang bercampur dengan bangunan lain yang sudah modern.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" seru Go.

**Meanwhile**

Di sisi lain,Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang dengan rantang kayu yang masih bertengger di tangan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan kita temui nanti?" tanya Hinata penasaran.  
"Entahlah,ibu juga tidak memberitahuku tentang itu!" kata Naruto.

Ketika jarak mereka dengan gerbang hanya sekitar 150 meter,mereka melihat ada 3 orang yang tengah berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang.

"Apa mereka orangnya?" tanya Hinata.  
"Entahlah!Kita hampiri mereka saja!" seru Naruto.

Setibanya digerbang,mereka terkejut dengan ketiga orang itu. Terutama Naruto yang merasa sangat mengenali ciri-ciri dari ketiganya.

"Ka-kalian?!" seru Naruto.

**Skip time**

Go,Gouki,Jaerani, Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja saling bertemu di gerbang desa langsung bertolak ke rumah Naruto. Dalam perjalanan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling bercakap-cakap.

"Oh,jadi itu maksud kalian datang kemari?" tanya Naruto.  
"Iya,kami kemari untuk menanyakan perihal geng yang menghancurkan mobil Beat Magnumnya Go 3 hari lalu!" ujar Gouki.  
"Kalau boleh tau apa nama geng itu?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.  
"The Crusher!" jawab Jaerani singkat.  
"Eh,bukannya itu adalah geng yang ayah bilang tadi?" sahut Naruto.  
"Jadi kau juga tau geng itu,kak Naruto?" tanya Gouki.  
"Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi!Saat itu Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan ayah dan memberitahu tentang kemunculan geng itu!" ujar Naruto.  
"Tapi kalau tidak salah bukannya The Crusher itu adalah salah satu geng yang punya ambisi menguasai dunia dan tengah mengincar 3 mobil mini 4WD leluhur seluruh desa ninja?" sahut Hinata.  
"Heh,maksud kakak?" seru Go.  
"Dahulu sebelum seluruh aliansi ninja terbentuk terdapat sebuah clan yang memiliki kemampuan setara kemampuan para dewa-dewa Jepang. Mereka menyebut clan mereka dengan nama Otsusuki. Konon salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Hagoromo Otsusuki memiliki peliharaan seekor bijuu berekor sepuluh yang bernama Juubi. Dia memiliki rupa seekor serigala bermata tiga dengan sebuah cangkang dan bunga raflesia yang menempel di punggungnya. Juubi hanya bisa dikontrol oleh Hagoromo seorang. Akan tetapi,saat itu Juubi masih sangat lemah dengan yang namanya genjutsu sehingga memungkinkan orang yang punya niat jahat untuk mengendalikannya. Untuk mencegah itu terjadi,Hagoromo memecah Juubi menjadi 9 bijuu kuat dan salah satunya bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto!" Hinata menyudahi sejenak penjelasannya.

Gouki yang menyimak penjelasan dari Hinata membuatnya teringat akan sebuah legenda yang belum lama ini dia dengar dari orang-orang di suatu desa saat dia mengunjungi pulau Hokkaido.

"Untuk mencegah para bijuu mengamuk dan memberontak, Hagoromo membuat 3 benda 'penjinak' untuk mereka,yaitu cambuk besi 'neraka',tombak pengeksekusi bijuu dan rantai pengikat para bijuu yang kemudian menjelma menjadi 3 buah mobil mini 4WD. Yang pertama adalah Avante MK II,kedua Avante MK III Nero dan Avante MK III Azure. Ketiganya merupakan wujud dari benda-benda penjinak bijuu. Awalnya orang-orang mengira ketiga mobil itu hanya legenda dan sekedar gosip. Namun,suatu hari saat Hokage kedua,tuan Tobirama bersama beberapa ninja pengawal dari desa Suna tengah melakukan ekspedisi di prgunungan dekat perbatasan antara Kyoto dan Shizuoka, mereka menemukan ketiga mobil itu tersegel disebuah gua. Kemudian mereka membawa itu ke Suna dan tak lama setelahnya,lima peminpin desa langsung mengadakan pertemuan dadakan dengan mengikutsertakan ketiga mobil itu!" lanjut perempuan berambut indigo sepunggung itu.

Go yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya bisa ber-oh ria sambil menganggukkan pelan kepalanya.

"Lalu kelima pemimpin desa sepakat untuk menguji apakah ketiga mobil mini 4WD itu benar-benar jelmaan dari benda-benda penjinak/penakluk bijuu dengan memanggil ninja-ninja kuat dari seluruh desa. Berbagai teknik justru dilancarkan untuk menyerang ketiga mobil itu,mulai dari yang terlemah sampai yang terkuat. Bahkan tertinggi clan Uchiha,tuan Madara juga turut serta dalam uji kemampuan mobil itu. Hasilnya,ketiga mobil itu tetap utuh tanpa ada bekas dari serangan yang dilakukan oleh para ninja dari kelima desa!" Hinata kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.  
"Wooww...hebat sekali!" seru Go.  
"Hinata,aku tak menyangka kau tau semua itu?" seru Naruto.  
"Aku mengetahuinya ketika ayah membicarakan itu pada kak Neji seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka" ujar Hinata.  
"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga mobil itu?" celetuk Gouki.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi murung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Gouki.

"Ketika ketiga mobil itu akan kembali diserahkan kepada desa Konoha, terjadi perselisihan antara kelima desa yang menginginkan mereka mendapat giliran untuk memegang ketiga mobil itu. Tak jarang terjadi peperangan antar desa. Bahkan tak sedikit nyawa melayang akibat pertikaian itu. Saat itu pula,tiba-tiba ada beberapa geng yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya juga ingin merebut ketiga mobil itu. Mereka datang dan memporak-porandakan hampir seluruh desa. Namun,pada saat itu pula terdengar kabar kalau ketiga mobil itu menghilang secara misterius bersamaan dengan hilangnya paman Minato dan bibi Kushina!" jelas Hinata.  
"Hmm,untuk Avante MK III Azure dan Avante MK II sendiri, keberadaannya sudah diketahui. Ayah dan ibuku lah yang memegang kedua mobil mini 4WD itu!Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan dan masih menjadi misteri adalah keberadaan Avante MK III Nero yang belum diketahui!" sambar Naruto dengan pose berpikirnya.

Baik Go dan Gouki, kedua nya sama-sama penasaran dengan petanyaan Naruto mengenai hilangnya mobil Avante MK III Jaerani yang mendengarnya termenung sejenak. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti hingga membuat keempat sahabatnya heran dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Jaerani,kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Hhh. . . . . . sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian karena sudah merahasiakan ini!" kata Jaerani.  
"Heh,apa maksudmu,kak?" kali ini Gouki yang tidak mengerti maksud Jaerani.

Kemudian Jaerani mengambil tas ranselnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka resleting tas tersebut dan merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dicari. Sebuah mini 4WD berwarna putih dengan aksen vinyl emas dan hitam yang merupakan mobil mini 4WD miliknya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Go dalam hati.  
"Apa hubungan misteri hilangnya Avante MK III Nero dengan Neo Falconmu?" tanya Naruto.

Jaerani tersenyum saat melihat mini 4WD miliknya itu.

"Neo Falcon inilah Avante MK III Nero yang hilang itu!" ujar Jaerani.

"Hah?!" seru Go,Gouki dan Naruto bersamaan.

To be continued...

Fyuuuhhhh,akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang cukup panjang ini..

Oh iya jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto dkk. bisa tau Tamiya Mini 4WD?

Jawabannya ada di Fanfict saya yang hiatus yang berjudul "Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! : Let's Speed!"

Dan bagi kalian yang ingin tau lebih jelasnya bisa langsung bertanya pada sang author amazing ini hahahaha :v (Go : Apaan sih thor? -_-)

Akhir kata,sampai jumpa dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^-^

Dan jangan lupa

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
